gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman's Sorrow
Roman's Sorrow is a mission for Niko's cousin Roman. This is the mission where Roman and Niko move from Broker to South Bohan. Overview Roman and Niko are aware that Dimitri and his partner Ray Bulgarin will kill them following a botched meeting before. Roman wants to move to Bohan and calls Mallorie to see if she has anywhere for them to stay, but not before asking Niko to head back to his apartment in Hove Beach to collect several items, including a wedding ring for Mallorie, which Roman later mentions during their trip to Bohan. Upon arrival in Hove Beach, they find out both the apartment and Roman's cab business have been set on fire by Dimitri and Bulgarin. Having lost everything from the fires, the duo are forced to cut their losses and escape to Bohan, where they settle down in Mallories' cousin's apartment until the situation improves. Quick walkthrough *Find Roman in the trunk of a car off Hooper Street in East Island City, Dukes. *Drive him to his safehouse and find it engulfed in flames. *Then drive Roman to his cab office, which is also on fire. *Drive Roman to South Bohan. Park at the apartment in Bohan. Cutscene. Notes * As you go to the apartment, keep an eye out for the cab depot. It is burning, but driving past it will not affect any dialogue. There is often an explosion inside as you cruise by, and if you go a bit faster, you will see an explosion for the depot. * After the explosion of the apartment, you will see two suspects that are Russians gangsters in a car rapidly flee the area. * Following this mission, Roman's taxi missions will be unavailable for the rest of the game. If you have completed all 10 fares, Roman will say that Niko was hogging all the business and the other drivers are jealous. * Roman's car service will also be unavailable until Roman's insurance pays off and he is able to revive "Bellic Enterprises" following Blow Your Cover. * After the mission, the news report on the radio will say that two suspects (Dimitri and Bulgarin) started throwing Molotovs into the buildings. However, later on in the storyline Roman states that the fire department claimed it an electrical fire, allowing him the insurance money. * The parking space outside the burnt out Broker apartment can still be used to store cars. * If you go to the cab depot first, you will encounter a cutscene that supposed to be when you arrive at front of the apartment, and when you arrive at front of the apartment you will encounter the cab depot cutscene. * This mission can be seen in the Lost and Damned Credits. After leaving the burning cab depot, Johnny Klebitz can be seen riding in the back ground though this is probably non-canon as "Roman's Sorrow" takes place at the same time as TLAD mission "It's War". * Dimitri phones Niko soon after this mission and says he and Bulgarin were dissapointed cause Niko was not killed. Dimitri said he betrayed Niko because he thought he was a nobody and couldn't bare to work with him and seemed to hate Niko from the start, pretending to be his friend. *If you somehow blow up the cab before you get Roman out, the mission will fail saying Roman is dead, effectively ending it before it started. Gallery Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (meeting Roman).jpg|Niko finds Roman trapped in the trunk of his own taxi. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning safehouse).jpg|The Broker safehouse burns... Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning depot).jpg|...as is Roman's taxi depot. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (Bohan safehouse).jpg|Niko composes himself in the Bohan safehouse while Roman looks at the brighter side of things (despite losing his home and business moments ago). See Also *Mission Script Category:Missions in GTA IV